


Light in my head (You in my arms)

by Elsian



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:10:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4376720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsian/pseuds/Elsian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili and Thorin steal a moment for themselves away from the quest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light in my head (You in my arms)

“You look lonely.”

The voice broke through Thorin's reverie, in the secluded clearing that he had chosen for his reprieve from the company. He took his pipe from his mouth and turned to see Kili approaching him, a small smile on his face.

“I shall never be lonely whilst you plague me, boy, no matter how much I might seek solitude.” Thorin replied, looking at the dwarf from under his brow when Kili sat down next to him upon the soft ground. Kili simply laughed and let his head come to rest on Thorin's shoulder.

“You complain so, but you never send me away.” He murmured, slipping a hand into Thorin's and twining their fingers together.

Thorin sighed, and put his pipe away entirely.

“I would never send you away.” He replied, so quietly that Kili thought the other didn't even want

him to hear it, and lifted their joint hands so he could press a brief kiss to the back of Kili's hand.

“You should be sleeping, Kili. We have to carry on tomorrow, and you need to be as well rested as possible.” He said, though made no movement to release Kili, instead pulling him over so that Kili rested between his legs, back pressed to his chest.

“I could say the same of you, but I know it would be useless, you would not listen either. I must have picked it up from you.” Kili replied cheekily, letting his head drop back so he could press a light kiss to Thorin's bristly jawline, closing his eyes and enjoying the feel of the older dwarf's arms around his waist. He'd understood there would be little time for romance once the company had set off, but it didn't mean he didn't miss it, and revel in what he could.

Thorin simply grunted in response, before cupping Kili's face and pulling him forward once more, kissing him deeply. Kili curled an arm around Thorin's shoulders, twisting so he could face Thorin better and opening his mouth to allow Thorin entrance. Thorin's hand slowly crept from Kili's shoulder to his hip, gripping at him tightly.

When they parted, Thorin rested his forehead against his young lovers, eyes closed and breathing deeply.

“You have not kissed me like that in nearly two months, since you left for the Iron Hills.” Kili breathed, tangling his hands in Thorin's hair.

“There has been little opportunity, and there will be even less as we continue on.” Thorin replied, and brushed his fingers over Kili's lips. “However, it does not mean I have not felt its absence as keenly as you have.”

Kili leant forward, and kissed him once more.

“Thorin.” he pleaded “Please.”

“We shall regret it come tomorrow.” Thorin argued, somewhat lamely as he was pushing Kili's coat from his shoulders even as he spoke, shifting his arms to allow Kili to do the same to him.  
“I can assure you, I will never regret this. Regret us.” Kili replied, leaning back and encouraging Thorin to follow, covering Kili's body with his own.

“Perhaps you should.” Thorin said, holding himself over Kili, but pausing in his motions. Kili frowned, clutching his fingers into Thorin's tunic and pulling him closer, kissing him briefly.

“You have to stop that.” He mumbled against Thorin's lips, punctuating his sentence with another kiss. He was well aware that Thorin did not feel he deserved what they had, and he sometimes grew weary of having to argue that he did, or that even if he truly did not, Kili didn't much care for the should's and cannot's of this world anyway.

He feared one day that it might just not be enough, and Thorin would decide it was in Kili's best interests that they part. He would deal with that if it ever came to it though. Kili had always much preferred to live for the moment in hand.

“Don't go wasting time now.” He said, grinning. “As you said yourself, we don't have much time and we should at least try to get some sleep.” he rolled his hips up against Thorin's once, causing the other dwarf to groan and press his forehead to Kili's shoulder, before stopping again. “Unless you truly would prefer to sleep now?”

Kili laughed when Thorin growled and pressed down further onto him, running a hand down his side.

“Don't think I don't know your game, Kili.” he warned, but Kili was not phased.

“Yes, I know you do. And yet you continue to fall for it.” Kili raised his eyebrows at Thorin, wrapping his arms around his neck.

“Every damn time.” Thorin sighed, seemingly wearily, but Kili could see from the glint in his eyes he bore no ill will, and he pulled the elder to him for another deep kiss, exploring each others mouths languidly whilst he buried his fingers in Thorin's thick hair.

Thorin's hands slowly but surely ran down Kili's body, slipping under the bottom of his blue tunic and moving to loosen the ties of his breeches, fumbling slightly from the lack of practice.  
Kili hissed when Thorin's hand pressed in, gripping his cock whilst Kili scrabbled at Thorin's shoulders, nails leaving white trails in the leather of his coat.

“Thorin, please.” He whispered, arching into the touch. Thorin smirked.

“Please what?” He asked, squeezing Kili gently in his hand as he leaned down so close that his nose brushed Kili's own, but teasingly not allowing their lips to touch.

“Anything, Thorin.” Kili murmured, looking up to the elder dwarf with desperate eyes. “I cannot bear this longing any more.”

“Tell me what you want, and then I will unburden you.” Thorin stilled his hand completely on Kili's cock, waiting for the younger dwarf to speak. Kili bit his lip and closed his eyes, a look Thorin found most appealing.

“Please Thorin, make love to me.” He pleaded, opening his eyes and looking at Thorin imploringly, resting one hand on Thorin's cheek gently.

Kili had never requested this of him before. Usually it was a 'good hard fuck' or he just pushed Thorin down and took what he wanted when Thorin got to be too much. They knew the other cared, and that was enough for them.

Perhaps the quest was getting to his nephew more than he had realised.

Making sure to address the issue later, Thorin leant in and kissed Kili, before leaning back and stripping him of his boots and trousers, pulling his bare legs so they rested either side of his folded knees.

“Very well.” He smiled down at Kili. “Did you bring anything with you to ease the pain?”

Kili reached into the pocket of his coat which he lay upon, bringing out battered tin of saddle oil, an abashed smile on his face as he pressed it into Thorin's hand.

“It's all I could find. It's all I have left too, so try to be sparing with it.”

Thorin shook his head fondly, deciding now was not the time to chide Kili for irresponsibility. Aule knows he heard it enough anyway.

Popping off the cap, Thorin coated his fingers hastily, for despite his promise to make love to Kili, he was all too aware of the constraints of time. He did not wish to rush though, since it had been some time since this pleasure had been available to him, and haste would only cause Kili injury.

Slowly, he slid one finger inside Kili, who hissed and clenched his hands. Thorin rubbed his thigh soothingly, giving him time to adjust before he even attempted to slid another finger in along side the first, not moving them at all, merely letting Kili adjust in his own time.

“I think you can move them now.” He said quietly.

“Are you certain?” Thorin was eager to seek his own pleasure, almost desperately so, but not at the sacrifice of Kili's.

Kili made a noise of agreement, but nothing more, and Thorin spread his fingers warily, pausing when a whimper escaped Kili's lips, obviously unbidden.

“Kili...” he said warningly, but Kili shook his head furiously.

“'m fine!” the younger dwarf shifted his hips, moving down on Thorin's hand, and made no further noises of pain, thought Thorin was still not entirely convinced. He went to move his fingers once more, and then struck by an idea, leant and took Kili's erection into his mouth just as he scissored his fingers inside him. The sudden rush of pleasure had Kili far more relaxed, a small cry falling from his lips and hands twisting into Thorin's hair almost painfully.

However, it was worth it as Kili relaxed, making Thorin's task far easier and soon Kili was prepared, and Thorin was happy that the other dwarf was ready, pulling away from his ministrations. Kili let out another whimper as Thorin moved away from his cock, but this time it was more indignant, rather than pain.

“Thorin...” Kili panted, staring down at the other dwarf as he freed himself from his britches, not bothering with any more than that.

“You are so impatient, Kili. It will be the death of you.” Thorin replied, leaning in and pressing his cock to Kili's entrance, whilst the younger dwarf wrapped his arms around Thorin's shoulders, twisting his hands into Thorin's hair once more. It seemed to be something of a fixation.

“It's worked well for me so far.” He pulled at Thorin insistently, squeezing at this sides with his thighs. Thorin groaned as he was pressed further into the tight heat, the head of his cock slipping past the initial resistance.

“So it has.” He replied breathlessly, pressing further until he was completely seated inside Kili, who had his eyes scrunched closed, but was rubbing Thorin's back soothingly, encouraging. He'd forgotten just how pleasurable it was to be inside the other dwarf after months of trekking and debating, and it was all he could do not to come there and then.

Finally, he felt ready to move, confident that both he and Kili were ready. He shifted his hips slowly, a single thrust out and back in, watching as Kili threw his head back against the ground.  
“Thorin.” He gasped, gripping so tightly at Thorin's shoulders that he was certain he would have imprints of nails for days after despite the layers he still wore, and leaning up to press his lips to Thorin's.

Thorin said nothing, not trusting himself to speak, and simply gathered Kili up in his arms, thrusting slowly, but steadily into his body, building a steady rhythm that had the younger dwarf quivering in his arms, kissing him desperately as Thorin tried to angle his thrusts to press against that particular place in Kili's body that would likely have him crying out loud enough to wake the entire company.

Thorin found he rather liked the idea of that.

Kili let out a loud cry right next to Thorin's ear that trailed off into a gasping pant. He could not feel the tell-tale stickiness, but the way that Kili sagged in his arms, pressing his nose deeply into the joint between Thorin's shoulder and neck told him that the younger dwarf had reached his peak, wrapping his arms tightly around Thorin as he enjoyed the aftershocks and Thorin still rocking into him. Once he had regained enough of himself, he began to press kisses to Thorin's neck, clenching his body around Thorin's cock, cause his steady rhythm to stutter.

“Come on, Thorin.” Kili whispered, holding Thorin's head in his hands “Come for me. Make me yours. Claim me.”

With those words, Thorin grunted, his hips jerking as he came hotly into Kili, the other dwarf rubbing his back and bringing him through it with whispered nonsensical sweet nothings into his ear.

Kili might not be the smartest, or the strongest dwarf, but he knew exactly how to push Thorin's buttons.

After regaining himself, both dwarves took the time to clean themselves up and redress, as much as they wished to simply lie and enjoy the afterglow, it would not do to be found in such a state, not by enemies or their companions.

Once they were situated once more, Kili pulled Thorin to rest between his legs, his head leaning back on Kili's chest whilst he ran his hands through Thorin's hair.

“You have a fascination with my hair, boy.” Thorin murmured without ire, feeling relaxed and comfortable for the first time in a long while.

“It feels somewhat insulting to be called 'boy' after that.” Kili mused, a smile on his face.

“You shall always be boy, even when you are two hundred years old.” Thorin mumbled in reply. “Aule knows you'll still act like it.”

Kili laughed, undoing a knot he'd found in Thorin's hair.

“Sleep, Uncle. We still have a few hours until sunrise, and I know that you need it far more than I.” Kili dropped a kiss to his head, and Thorin's eyes were already drooping.

He had a vague sense of having been duped, but as comfortable and happy as he was in that moment, he couldn't really find it in himself to care, and fell asleep in Kili's arms, feeling almost like home for the first time in years.


End file.
